


One Love, One Lifetime

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood Sharing, Bonding, Boys In Love, Dark Magic, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, First Love, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Groupies, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Tattoos, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Resurrection, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Soul Bond, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unrequited Love, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Wedding Fluff, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: *poly romance established relationship 5SOS fic F/M/M/M/M* *band shares one love, for one lifetime fic* *group love/marriage fic*
Relationships: 5 Seconds of Summer (Ensemble)/Original Character(s), Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	One Love, One Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Another 5SOS poly romance fic, this time it's gonna be a previously established relationship though. Their lover they've shared in a poly romance for three years and this takes place where they're like 19 and 20, and getting ready to propose group marriage to said girl. Yes, I have added magical elements, magic use, rituals, bonding etc. And yes, fair warning there will be a death at one point. And no, it probably won't be their lover/bride. But yes, I do fully intend to bring said dead person back to life somehow. (Use of magic/rituals etc.) It'll be a weird plot type fic but it'll fun I think. It kinda has been turning out way freakin fluffier than I thought it would be, but eh, I'll allow it. Lol Enjoy.

One Love, One Lifetime Chapter 1

“Okay. So, go over the schedule for the night with me one more time.” Michael said as he wrapped an arm around his best friend, Blythe while his band’s manager stared daggers at him. 

“Rehearsal starts in five minutes. Lasts for two hours. You all break for dinner. You have two hours to spend doing whatever at the hotel before we need you back here for the show. Show starts at 7:30 and runs till 9. From 9:15-9:30 you guys do VIP fan meets and greets. Then at 9:45, you all will be heading over to the club for the after party for this leg of the tour. After that, it’s your choice. Any problems so far?” 

Michael shook his head as Blythe nodded along, listening intently to their night’s fully packed schedule. It was then that made their way out onto the stage where the band was getting set up and they both found Ashton, Calum and Luke practicing and starting their ritual of pre-show drinking. 

“And where have you two been? We’ve been here for like half a fuckin hour already.” Luke jested as he ruffled Michael’s hair and made googly eyes at Blythe who rolled her eyes in response.

“None ya biz, Penguin Boy.” Blythe said as the others giggled like little school girls. 

“Alright, places ya mad lads. Starting the set in 3…2…1…”

Blythe jumped gracefully off the stage and settled herself into a seat in the front row as she blissfully took in her group of best friends doing what they did best.

As their lyrics and melodies washed over her, so did the memories of how she met each and every one of those boys on that stage, and how she had fallen head over heels for every single one of them.

It was a known fact that she had met Michael first. 

They had grown up together, and he had instantly clicked with her as the best friend she never knew she needed.

The others shortly followed, and it was then that as they grew older and older, their love formed in ways that none of them could’ve expected or predicted. 

When the band finally hit it big time, she opted to go with them, knowing that it would kill both her and them to be separated at that point and had dutifully been their faithful touring companion since the earliest days of their band’s known history.

She’d been there through thick and thin. 

Through their highest of highs, and lowest of lows. 

And every step of the way, she cherished each moment that she shared with them.

But now at 19, she never could’ve seen herself in this exact moment, in this position of being the shared lover of not one but all of her best friends.

It was early on in their friendship with one another, that they had discovered they more than just friendly feelings for her, but also that they were all rather poly in nature.

And it was a natural progression of sorts, to finally agree to share her between them, as one union shared between multiple hearts. 

It had been that way for the past three years, and the anniversary of them declaring themselves in a poly, committed relationship was quickly approaching, and unknown to her, the boys had come up with the idea of surprising her with a proposal of a unity ceremony, officially tying them all together in a group marriage once and for all. 

Just the day before, each boy had snuck away to a local jeweler in the city they were currently touring in, and picked out a ring that symbolized each of their unique relationships with her. 

Ones that they’d present to her each in their own time, closer to their anniversary. 

The boys knew it was a rather strange arrangement to have madly in love with the same exact girl.

But to them it was right and only natural that Blythe would be their one and only, forever and always. 

Blythe nodded off, listening to the only music that soothed her this much and slipped into a sleep full of dreams and hopes for those who had captured her heart, forever. 

Michael’s eyes sparkled with adoration as he took that Blythe had once again fallen asleep in the front row as they practiced. 

It was typical for her more often than not to fall asleep somehow in an odd place of her own choosing while they rehearsed. 

Last week it was backstage on a random couch and the week before that it was inside their dressing room sprawled out on the floor.

He met Calum’s eyes and nodded towards their sleepy girlfriend and Calum could barely follow through with singing the ending lyrics to the song they were currently on in the set.

As soon as the last note played, Calum couldn’t hold his laughter any longer as he bent forward and placed his hands on his knees as he roared at the fact that Blythe had once again fallen asleep.

Luke and Ashton soon caught on to the hilarious vision of their girlfriend sprawled now across two of the front row seats, her Doc Martin boots kicked up on one side and her beanie capped head also propped up on the other, letting her candy colored hair splay out all over the place.

“Silly B. Always falling asleep when she knows she shouldn’t.” Luke chuckled as he shook his head and smiled softly. 

“Do you think she’s caught on yet?” Michael whispered quietly as he turned towards the others with a conspiratorial smirk of his own.

Calum shook his head hard and smirked back knowing exactly what they were speaking of, that she obviously didn’t. 

“Not a clue. I’m sure of it. She’ll know when she needs to know. Until then, none of you spill it to her beforehand, yeah? You’re going to ruin it. Especially you, Luke. You’re always the worst at keeping anything from B.”

It was then that they heard Blythe stir from her sleepiness, and groggily open her eyes. 

“Keep what from me? What are you all keeping from me now?” She asked as her voice took a husky tone, full of exhaustion. 

It was Michael who answered for them, as he smiled sweetly down at her.

“Nothing that you need to know right now, love. Don’t you mind a thing. You’ll know when you need to know.”

She gave him a lazy smile as her eyes twinkled with deep affection and love up at all of them.

“This doesn’t have something to do with how we’ll be celebrating our anniversary does it?” She asked as they all exchanged a look, wondering if she knew more than she let on. 

Michael bit his lip seductively, knowing what they had originally planned with her for their anniversary was more than enough to be satisfying for them all, but the part she didn’t know would make it even better.

“Oh, you mean the part where we pop your cherry, finally after all these years?” Calum quipped from the back making a full blush come over her features.

It was understood from the beginning, that since she was the only virgin remaining out of the group, that they would be taking her virginity in a group effort, after a few years of commitment between them all.

And their third anniversary was as good a time as any, she had thought. 

“Oh, come off it, love. You can’t still be embarrassed about it, can you? It is just us, after all.” Ashton murmured as he and the others got ready for the next song in their set. 

Her blush deepened in color as she looked away wondering how on earth they were able to talk about such things as if discussing the weather.

But it was then that she felt drawn and compelled to look up at Michael, whose gaze was longing for her own.

His voice sounded in her mind as he pushed calming and soothing feelings into her being. 

“We can talk about it like this because it is us, love. You knew that we were meant for one another the day we met. It was just pure luck that the others were too. Our anniversary will just solidify our bond in a way like never before. Nothing to fear. No worries. We’ve got you. Forever.” 

Blythe’s breath caught in her throat as her magical tattoo that had appeared the day that she had met Michael, began to throb from it’s hidden spot on her breast.

It was their mating mark.

It was how they had known that this was, right in every way possible.

She never knew of magic or the magical realm before she had met any of them, and never knew such things existed until the first time Michael had touched her, and for the tattoo that was now permanent on her skin, appeared for the first time. 

Michael and the others were far more knowledgeable in magical things than she was, and it was Michael who had explained the meaning of the mark, and they had all since found out, that each of them were marked in the very same way. 

The marks symbolized them as mates or soul bound as Michael had explained early on. 

It symbolized a much more deeper connection and meaning than any of them would ever be able to comprehend in this lifetime or the next. 

It was then after it had appeared for each of them, that they were able to bond not only on a regular level, but on a soul level. 

Each of them were connected through an invisible string that ran between all of their hearts, tying them together in a forever knot. 

They each had different gifts, or talents magically, and also were able to send their thoughts, feelings or anything they wished each other to experience to one another at any given time through psychic bonds as well.

It was almost as if, they were all of the same person, yet different pieces that came together to create one whole. 

Blythe closed her eyes and could feel a light peck on her cheek, invisible to everyone, but she could feel it just as if Michael had done it himself.

“Mark my words, love. In time, you’ll see everything come to light just as it is supposed to be.” His soft words faded out, as she let herself fall once more into a deep sleep, this time holding onto the warmth and comfort her mates had given her, and dreaming of their future, whatever it may be.


End file.
